The Hunger Games: Peeta's Point of View
by FinnickOdairPlease178
Summary: This is just the first chapter of the Hunger Games in Peeta's POV, if you want me to write more make sure I know or I most likely will end it here:


The Hunger Games:  
>Peeta s POV<p>

The mutt peered into my eyes as it kicked dirt from beneath its claws. It could read my mind, it saw my fears, it saw the abuse, it saw the love, the hate and it told me I was finally going to die. The mutt lunged-  
>Peeta Mellark, get down here now! I shoot up from my bed with a thin layer of cold sweat on my forehead, I wiped it away with the back of my hand and gasped for air. It seemed even the baker s youngest son couldn t get away from the world for a few sleepless hours. I groaned finally taking in my surroundings surprised to see my older brother s bed across from mine already empty...but the salivating smell of cinnamon bread that perfumed my room hinted me that he had taken my shift for the morning, it seemed even he was going to be a bit nicer to me for this reaping. I pushed myself off the bed pushing the fog away and I stumbled to my dresser, but found my clothes already laid out...hammy down khaki pants and a white button up shirt. I frowned in distaste, but put it on swiftly. Peeta! My mother s screech reminded me I had more to be afraid of then the Hunger Games, I jogged downstairs to see my mother slaving over a bowl, powder covering her already greying hair wearing a light purple dress that hung over her too thin body awkwardly and my brother hunched over the oven in the same clothes as me.<br>Happy Hunger Games I smirked putting on my best Capitol accent, my brother snorted and my mother turned to slap the back of my head.  
>Get to eating, once your father s home we re leaving for the square...hurry! She added an extra slap against my head maybe just to get the point across. Even though this was my seventh Hunger Games...this one just seemed different, sure my name was only being entered five times to the bowl where Effie Trinket would stick her dainty hand in, but it was the most my name had ever been entered, ever...and hopefully the last time. Though I shouldn t have been complaining, the odds were in my favor comparing to the kids roughing it out in the seam.<br>I bit down hard on the burnt heel of bread in my hand, hoping my loud chewing would push out my thoughts. What are the cookies for? I heard my brother grumble, I rolled my eyes as I also finally noticed the fresh platter in my mother s weak, scarred and thin arms.  
>Wouldn t you want one last treat before being whisked off to the capitol? she growled shooting a glare at both of us, it didn t seem as nice as she may have wanted it to sound.<br>Last? What you don t think we would win? My mother paused her head snapping to the right as my father knocked on the door, her dark eyes locked on us once more, You know I do. We all stay quiet after that last comment as a chill filled the Mellark house, but we somehow found the will to head to the City Square together.  
>The moment we enter the City Square I know I looked too amazed by the cameras and new number of peacemakers because I get a jab by my brother s elbow and a glare. Nothing to smile about here he hisses in my ear and I gulp before nodding my head as we step up on line to sign in, a mandatory requirement. Once we re past signing in I meet my brother s eyes for the last time, I nod to him once and he responds with a smirk, our eyes are tight and our mouths pressed together because we know if one of us is to be picked the other will not volunteer, so naturally I turn away as soon as I can.<br>I quickly find my section roped off for my age and gender and I bump shoulders with a friend from school, we exchange ghostly smiles before staring straight ahead as the mayor entered the stage, peace makers, our mayor and of course Effie Trinket who seemed to be sporting pink hair, a powdered face and a green suit...she looked like a living walking cake. I bit back a laugh. But soon enough the clock tower stroke two and the mayor stepped up to stage telling the same story every year...the uprising of the thirteenth district, the bombing of district thirteen, people dying, and lastly the creation of the Hunger Games just to show everyone that the Capitol will always rule over everyone, and most definitely will always win. They then go in to the rules that one boy and one girl tribute will be selected from each district to fight to the death in an arena which will be televised for everyone to watch.  
>It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks, intones the mayor before reading off the past list of district tributes before announcing the only winner of the Hunger Games from district 12, our very own town drunk, Haymitch Abernathy.<br>We all can sense the distress on the mayor as Haymitch enters the stage hollering, slurring and falling.  
>But never failing, Effie skips her way to the front of the stage and gives her signature, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! I can help, but imagine how much of a joke district 12 must look to the other districts and the Capitol with our very own drunk mentor and well just Effie herself.<br>It s time for the drawing, ladies first! Effie exclaims as her hand dives in the glass bowl coming up with a small slip, I bite the inside of my cheek...this is always the worst part.  
>Primrose Everdeen! I have a feeling everyone in the square freezes and feel their hearts lower...but I only feel the blood drain from my face as I hear yelling and screaming before she broke out of the crowd gasping for air as she cried, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! I could of fainted, but that took even too much...my brain blocked out Effie s response and the young girl s cries for her sister...this couldn t be happening, my head snapped back and forth frantically looking for anyone else reacting like me.<br>The girl who volunteered was Katniss Everdeen.  
>The girl who volunteered was the girl I had been working the nerve up to speak for years.<br>The girl who volunteered was going to die in the arena and I was going to have to watch.  
>I finally notice my mouth is gaping open and suddenly Effie has her hand in the boy s bowl, what did I miss? Was Katniss really going? Who was the male tribute-<br>Peeta Mellark! The odds were not in my favor.  
>I stagger sideways falling into the boy beside me whose name I can t even remember, but I somehow find the will as I walk up to the stage slowly, no one dares to volunteer for me. I find my spot next to Katniss and I square my shoulders my eyes on the mountains ahead, I couldn t even bother to find my family in the crowd, but I was about to crack...I felt hollow...that or nauseous. I was chosen to be in the Hunger Games, I was going to die...I was up against a girl who I was in love with since I was five years old...sure a girl from the seam like her never cared for guys when your main priority was finding food, but I might have to kill her-I wouldn t-I couldn t.<br>Before I know it the mayor is finished with the Treaty of Treason and motions with a swift hand for Katniss and I to shake hands, and it this moment where I lock eyes with her as I take her hand.  
>It was until she let go did I realize I had been holding on tightly for dear life.<p> 


End file.
